1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nest exterminating devices and more particulary to that category of flying insects that tends to construct nests in elevated positions above ground level. My nest exterminating kit includes means to impel a projectile-like element contianing insect destroying fluids thereto at a pre-determined target nest. Subsequently, a grasping apparatus is available for removing remaining nest structure by means of claw-like members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of nest destroying apparatus is well known in the prior art. Shortcomings in the prior art, however, have included apparatus not providing adequate range and accuracy to inable a user to remain at a safe distance removed from the target and further these deveces lacked appropriate aiming and loading structure to enable relative ease of use and effectiveness. In this regard, there have been several attempts to develop effective insect destroying apparatus which may be efficiently and easily utilized. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 216,679 to Hull sets forth a basic pump apparatus that injects a column of fluid through a series of openings to inject a spray onto a desired target. Limited range and versatility, as well as a cumbersome apparatus, has been characteristic of such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 479,269 to Hill sets forth an apparatus that merely projects a stick-like odorous element proximate its distal end to provide a desired effective odor presentation.
U.S. Pat. No. 618,737 to Sanger provides teaching of a potato bug catcher that merely captured a desired insect in a shovel-like member and pivots the member to deposit it within a receptacle chamber provided by the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 758,817 to Brown, et al., sets forth a nozzle attachment for use with a conventional water hose that will mix and eject from a remote portion thereof a mixture of insecticide to rid a desired area of unwanted pests. This is of a class of water nozzle attachments that is limited in range while applying a rather broad spray which has tended to be wasteful of insecticide and restricted to the use of such apparatus to larger surface areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 774,779 to Ranz sets forth the use of a liquid-filled projectile to be directed towards a desired target area to apply its pre-selected contents thereto. The manner and means for applying such a cartridge is not set forth but is of a general configuration that is known in the projectile art.
U.S. Pat. No. 954,591 to Rogers sets forth the use of a gun and projectile utilized therein for applying insect destroying material onto a desired target. As in the past, this type of applicator utilizes and explosive which is difficult to control and lacks nescessary refinements of sighting and firing of such projectiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,430,772 to Van Meter sets forth the use of a gun-like apparatus that utilizes a rapidly expanding gas to discharge a desired chemical within the confines of a tublar apparatus. The material is discharged through a remote portion of the apparatus and aimed in a general direction at a target.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,534,734 to Porter sets forth the use of an insect nest removal apparatus involving the use of an extended element with a basket-like apparatus at a remote portion thereof. The basket member is actuated remotely and generally captures an insect nest therein and to be thereby transported for disposal.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,611,533 to Kirsten utilizes a gas-fired gun-like apparatus to direct a projectile at a desired target. A rather complicated series of levers is utilized to discharge the device.
Further U.S. patents include U.S. Pat. 1,750,163 to Disney and U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,725 to Kenline to trap removal apparatus and explosive insect bomb-like apparatus respectively and are not deemed to be of any further refinement than the previous art.
As such, it can be appreciated there is a continuing need for a new and improved nest extermination means which addresses both the problem of destruction or removal of such targets and in this respect, the present invention substantially controls this need.